Always My Guardian Angel
by KatiaSunna
Summary: GOING INTO REWRITING
1. I'm What?

**Title: Always My Guardian Angel**

 **Summary: After moving into a new town with her daughter for Three Years, Katie faces a new challenge and realized she is the daughter of the new Prime Minister. But there are a lot more secrets being kept from one another.**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: My Sweet Bodyguard.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: My Sweet Bodyguard. My character Katie is slightly different and more older.**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances later on. If I stop for a long period of time, it means I am trying to get my next game. I do have the Game My Sweet Bodyguard on my cell so I can play it. But since playing the stories costs money, I will have to wait to buy em.**

 **Chapter 1: I'm What?**

Katie was finishing up her errands she had to take care of. The last thing on her list to do before picking up her toddler daughter at the daycare was to get fabrics. Since she already took over her grandfather's company, she shared the CEO title with her uncle who happily shared the responsibilities. This way, Katie can spend more time with her daughter and do her schoolwork.

The company is a tall building with many departments. You can name one or two. Katie is the head of both the science and fashion departments. She still attends college for her business and fashion degree so she can open up her own fashion line so she can leave the company to her uncle.

She knows how her future is going to go. She is the guardian of the Sun. She is like Sailor Moon in a way. She was a princess from her kingdom with Sailor Guardians to protect her. She would take the throne in Queen Aurora's place. She wished she knew more about her past life mother. In her past life, she died shortly after giving birth to a third child (second pregnancy). She has spoken to Hikari, who is the reincarnation of her past life twin. She rather live a normal life and let Katie become queen in their mother's place. That could happen within the next few years.

For her daughter, Karie was from a teen pregnancy. Katie wasn't happy about her previous boyfriend who went back to his world. Katie was guilty that she never got to tell him about her pregnancy. She had turned seventeen back then when Karie was born. During the years, Katie did receive help from her fellow guardians to help take care of the little one while she's at school. She has never thought of dating again. She might start dating again one day if she can find Mr. Right.

While heading to the fabric store at the mall, she overheard the announcement about a new prime minister.

"Today, Japan celebrates the election of the youngest prime minister in history, Ryoichiro Hiraizumi!" the announcer said.

Katie wasn't too keen on politics. If anyone had asked her a political question, she wouldn't be able to answer it right away. She doesn't like to listen to the news about it either. She often likes to watch drama, romance, and other such. This includes children shows that her daughter would watch for an hour.

'The youngest prime minister in history, I do wish him the best.'

"Excuse me, Miss? Can you help me?" a voice being Katie said. Katie turned to see a man with a mask standing there. Funny, usually bad guys with masks would wait for no crowds. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Sorry, I'm in no position to help someone like you," Katie said sternly, readying herself, 'good thing that Makoto and Haruka taught me some self defense.'

The man grinned and pointed a gun at her. She glared at him.

"Just come with me and don't do anything foolish." He said.

'Why is he after me? He doesn't look like one of the monsters the guardians and I fought against. This one is completely human' Katie thought.

"Kiyoko! Long time, no see?" a feminine voice called out. Katie turned to see a woman standing there. Katie became confused. Who is she? "Have you forgotten? It's me, Sora! You have a bad memory"

Katie doesn't know anyone by the name of Sora but she'll go along with it. She even hardly uses the name Kiyoko. It may be her real name but she prefers to be called Katie by everyone else. If this woman is coming to get her out of this mess, she'll let her.

The woman got in between her and the man. Katie got a little worried that this woman would get hurt.

"My friend doesn't like it if you are hitting on her." She said and the man lunges at her. Katie quickly moved to aside and the woman got the man in a pinch. She held his arm behind him.

"Seems like I can learn some things from her," Katie said to herself and heard some shots fired from the man's gun.

"Ahhh! Someone has a gun!" a random citizen cried out and the people started to flee the scene.

The man got out of the grip and ran off.

"Damn," Sora said and looked towards Katie, "Guess I have no choice. Come with me."

Katie felt her hand being grabbed and pulled towards the woman. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Kiyoko…" she said.

"How do you know my name?!" Katie demanded.

Just as she asked the question, a strong gust of wind was blown and Katie looked up. 'A helicopter… what the heck?'

"Perfect timing," Sora said.

"Quick, get in!" a man with dark brown hair said. Sora lifted Katie up and the other man got her in. Just as Sora was into the helicopter, they took off.

Katie glared at the two. She was kidnapped by them. (not really kidnapped)

"Great timing, Subaru, I knew I could count on you," Sora said happily.

"You let him get away," the man, Subaru said, "the chief won't be happy about this."

"The place was crowded! I didn't want to draw a lot of attention."

'Do they squabble this much?' Katie thought and looked out the window. She has places she needs to be and a daughter to take care of. Why is this happening to her? She felt some arms wrap around her. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Subaru hugging her.

"Unhand me!" she yelled and pushed him away.

"You must be scared," Subaru said. "Everything is fine."

"I'm not scared at all," she retorted.

"Here, have some chocolate," a male with dirty blonde hair said as he held out a piece of it.

"I don't eat chocolate," she said.

"You don't like sweets?"

"I do but not chocolate."

Soon the helicopter lands on a platform near a residence.

Subaru helped Katie get out of the helicopter, "We're at the Prime Minister's residence now."

'The Prime Minister…?' Katie wondered.

"You'll have to meet with our superior now, " Subaru said and the three lead Katie right into the building. She was greeted by an older gentleman who looked to be in his late 20's.

"Miss Hoshiyo, It's nice to meet you. I'm Daichi Katsuragi," he said.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess," Katie said.

"I'm sorry for how today's events went for you. It must have been a shock," he said sincerely.

"Well I never thought I would get threatened and kidnapped by your men. I don't know why I'm here though."

"I do ask you to trust us. We are here to guarantee your safety."

"I see, so why was I brought here in the first place?"

Soon a knock was heard a young man came into the room. When he eyed Katie, he thought she looked familiar.

"You look like my friend Naomi," he said. Katie didn't show her expression when she heard the name of her twin sister in this life. No one knows that Katie has a twin except for her fellow sailor guardians.

"I do, huh?" Katie said.

Another knock was heard on the door and a woman who looked to be a secretary opened the door.

"Katsuragi, the Prime Minister is waiting," she said.

"Thank you. Miss Hoshiyo, will you follow me to the prime minister's office?" the Chief asked and Katie followed him. She is going to meet someone very important and it's the new prime minister of Japan.

She went into the office and the Prime Minister, Ryouchiro Hiraizumi, was waiting for her.

"You are.. Kiyoko?" he asked.

Katie nodded, "Yes sir! It's an honor to meet you."

"I'm sorry for surprising you" he said. "You live by yourself?"

"Yes, I have been living by myself for 5 years since my grandfather passed. I started living with him when I was six after my mother and stepfather died in the car accident."

"So much heartbreak for someone so young," Hiraizumi said as Katie gave him a confused look, "I know you probably won't believe me but… you're my real biological daughter"

Katie's eyes widened. This man is her father? It could make sense why she never knew her father in this life. Her Earth mother never mentioned her father while she dated her new boyfriend. Her supposed to be stepfather changed her and the only other person she was close with was Naomi. Now meeting someone who says he is her father. She can see some traits she got from him.

"I dated your mother, Sayuri, when we were in high school together. We didn't expect you to become a part of our lives but we were so happy that you did. I wanted to marry her but my parents were against it. I tried to beg them but Sayuri broke the relationship off with me and left, leaving nothing for me to contact her," He said, full of emotion and truth, "I really did loved your mother. And I've always wanted to see you"

Katie felt sorry for him. Her face softened a bit.

"I really don't hate you for not being in my life. I really wanted to know who my biological father is."

"Miss Hoshiyo, there is a matter that you need to be aware of. You could be in danger," Katsuragi says calmly.

"Why is that?" Katie asked.

"It's because you are my daughter," the prime minister says.

"How did you know about me?"

"A few days back, the prime minister's car was bugged with a very latest type of technology. We don't know how long it's been there. They did found out about you," Katsuragi explained.

'Are they after me to lure out the Prime Minister?' Katie thought.

"We received a threatening message that if we didn't give into their demands, they would take your life."

"I see," Katie said before her words turned into thoughts, 'I'm the Prime Minister's weak Spot. I'm his weakness.'

A knock came on the door and the secretary opened, "Prime Minister, you have a phone call from the chief cabinet secretary."

"Please excuse me. Would you please continue briefing my daughter?" Hiraizumi asked Katsuragi and the chief nodded.

Katsuragi lead Katie into another room.

"I know this is a lot to take in," the chief started.

"It's fine. It's certainly not what I expected. My grandmother always taught me to expect the unexpected. "

"Would consider living here? We have 24 hour security"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be necessary. I'm almost 20 years old and have been living alone since when I was fifteen and I would still like to live in my apartment"

"I know that this is all sudden and believe it that you are the only daughter of the prime minister. He does love you like any father would love his own daughter. Please let him be a father to you."

A knock was heard and Kaiji came in along with the other man who offered her chocolate.

"Is she feeling any better," he asked. Katie narrowed her eyes. She knows him from somewhere. She remembered seeing him singing a duet with her friend Minako.

"You look familiar somehow.." Katie said. "Didn't you sing that duet with idol Minako Aino?"

"You know Minako?"

"Yes, she is one of my friends from high school," Katie said.

"Yeah. Im Mizuki Fujisaki. I actually quit being a singer last year and changed jobs. Now I'm a bodyguard."

"Oh…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice said. It was vaguely familiar. "Miss Hoshiyo, I'm Sora Hirosue."

'Sora…. Wait…. He was that young woman who saved me.'

"You look pale, are you alright?" Sora asked as he reached and stroked her cheek. She sent a glare to him with the look that says "Don't you dare hit on me."

"Your glare is kinda cute," Sora said.

Another knock came on the door and another bodyguard came in. Katie looked up and recognized him from the helicopter. She only got his first name, Subaru.

"Sora, please keep in mind that this lady is a client," Subaru says.

"I know, I know…" Sora mumbled.

"I'm Subaru Ichiyanagi," Subaru started before Sora butted in.

"Oh Subaru's the best bodyguard we've got. Best of all, his father is the police superintendant!"

'And someone who can't their mouth shut,' Katie thought, referring to Sora.

"I'm capable of introducing myself. You're not used to being around other men, right?" Subaru asked as he got close to Katie's face.

"Last time I've been around a man was four years ago. I never thought of dating again since that day he left. And do you have to be so close to my face?" Katie said giving him a stare.

"Alright miss Hoshiyo. I believe you have met the top class bodyguards here. Since you do live on your own, I'll let you choose one of them to be your personal bodyguard," Katsuragi said.

"Can I have a few minutes to think?"

"Sure and you can let me know of your decision."

Katie went to stand alone in the corner to think of her decision. Everyone says that Subaru is the best bodyguard there is so…

'I need to choose. Who should I pick? It has to be someone I can depend on. And hopefully won't give me a hard time.'

"I've made up my mind now," Katie said turning back around.

 **That's it for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be released next Sunday. Who will Katie choose? Find out in Chapter 2. There will be some twists later.**

 **Also NOTE: Katie's actual name is Kiyoko Hoshiyo. Both Katie and Kiyoko mean 'Pure' except with the 'ko' in the Japanese name. So hopefully that will clear it up.**


	2. Shopping

**Title: Always My Guardian Angel**

 **Summary: After moving into a new town with her daughter for Three Years, Katie faces a new challenge and realized she is the daughter of the new Prime Minister. But there are a lot more secrets being kept from one another.**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: My Sweet Bodyguard.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: My Sweet Bodyguard. My character Katie is slightly different and more older.**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 2: Shopping**

" _Alright miss Hoshiyo. I believe you have met the top class bodyguards here. Since you do live on your own, I'll let you choose one of them to be your personal bodyguard," Katsuragi said._

" _Can I have a few minutes to think?"_

" _Sure and you can let me know of your decision."_

 _Katie went to stand alone in the corner to think of her decision. Everyone says that Subaru is the best bodyguard there is so…_

' _I need to choose. Who should I pick? It has to be someone I can depend on. And hopefully won't give me a hard time.'_

" _I've made up my mind now," Katie said turning back around._

"Who will it be?" The chief asked.

"I choose Subaru to be my personal bodyguard"

After making her decision on her personal bodyguard, she would have to let her father, the prime minister know. After waiting a few minutes, she was able to go in to see her father again and told him about the personal bodyguard thing.

"I see, you've chosen Subaru," the prime minister said.

Katie gave a nod.

"He did graduate at the top of his class in the police academy with impressive results in the civil disturbance classes," he continued before turning to Subaru, "I do trust that you will take good care of my daughter?"

"Yes, Sir!" Subaru said.

'Everyone really seems to trust Subaru. I hope I can count on him. Let's hope he doesn't have to be around when I have to transform into Sailor Sun.'

"Kiyoko. I would like to participate in your safety as well but due to the circumstances, I have to solve the problems that occurred when the previous prime minister was around."

"That's understandable Father," Katie said. She'll have to get used it this. 'I'm sure that I'll get to chat with him more. He doesn't know he is a grandfather so I'll have to let him meet Karie next time I get to meet with him.'

"The Prime Minister should focus on his duties. Don't worry about your daughter, I'll be sure she's safe."

"Thank you Subaru," Hiraizumi said with a smile both Katie and Subaru left the room so the Prime Minister can get back to work.

"I do look forward to working with you, Kiyoko," Subaru said. Katie nodded.

"Miss Hoshiyo, we will be working hard to complete this investigation with best results. Like the Prime Minister says: Subaru is a top bodyguard. He will lay his life down to protect you."

'That's like with all the Sailor Guardians,' Katie thought.

"Since you do wish to do your everyday life, we will let you. However, you'll be under twenty four hour protection of Subaru."

'24 hours? The enemies must be that aggressive to take out the Prime Minister.'

"I understand, Sir," She said. From the corner of her eyes she can see that Subaru wasn't happy about it but is willing to do this job.

"Awwww, Subaru is so lucky to protect the prime Minister's daughter! I bet you'll get a promotion," Sora said.

"Alright, that's enough Sora," Katsuragi said before looking at Subaru, "Will you take Kiyoko home?"

"Yes, Sir!" Subaru said and went to get a car ready. Katie followed him. From this point on, her life will change…. Again.

Katie sat in the passenger side reading a small book she had in her bag while Subaru drove. For the first five minutes, the ride has been quiet. From the corner of her eye, she can see his stern, focused expression while he is driving.

'So far, he's been quiet. He might be a silent type. I do want to trust him but in order to do that, I need to be on the friendship level here.' Katie thought.

"So.. How long have you been a bodyguard?" Katie asked not looking up from her book.

"Can you please be quiet?" he replied coldly. Katie frowned a bit. Not the usual way to start a convo. He is really serious about his job.

"You're in college right? Are you in any clubs?" he asked changing the subject, "I need to know this so I can tailor my watch schedule."

"I'm not in any major clubs and I only have a couple classes this semester. I'm in the Upcycling club."

"Upcycling?"

"Yeah, I've been into upcycling since fifth grade. I made my own upcylced outfits and accessories. Most of the things I've made were given to charity," Katie said as she placed a bookmark in her book and set it down, "I did plan on going to get some fabric work on a design."

"For a class?"

"No, It's for work. I'm Co-CEO of my grandfather's company with my uncle and I'm heads of the fashion and science departments."

"Why are you going to college?"

"I still need to get my degree in business and in fashion since I'm going to let my uncle be CEO of the company. I already took some college courses during high school to help me out."

"You can sew?" he asked.

"Yeah, my grandmother taught me when she was home from her travels. She would teach me a few things before heading off to her next destination."

"How long have you been living alone?"

"My grandfather died when I was almost 15. My uncle and aunt couldn't take me in cause their place was too small with the three kids they have. My grandmother pulled some strings and let me live independently legally with trust funds. Since the school I went to before was too expensive and high classed, I moved to Azabu-Juuban in the district of Minato-ku and attended Juban High. I was really happy when I was able to make a lot of friends there. Do you have any hobbies?"

"No, I'm very dedicated to my work. Upcycling is your hobby?"

"Along with figure skating since I recently got back into competing."

"Recently?"

"Yeah, I had a two year leave due to something."

"We are heading to your apartment now, right?"

"Well…" Katie started until Subaru started pushing his foot on the accelerator. He pushed her head down.

"Keep your head down," he said, "We are being followed."

'Where is Sailor Uranus when you need her?' Katie thought as she kept her head down. She knows Haruka is really fast when she drives. She would do anything to stop others from harming both the Moon and Sun Princesses.

She can see that he was going to run a red light up ahead. She held on to her seat. This is the only way to lose them.

She closed her eyes as Subaru drover through the intersection. She opened her eyes shortly as Subaru started to slow down.

"Good, we lost them," he said. "Can you get my cell and dial one? I'll use the hand free."

Katie nodded and got out his cell and dialed one for him. She relaxed a bit more in her seat.

"This is Subaru. We just got tailed by a black van….Client is okay… We managed to lose them… There are three suspects in the van but they were wearing shades. I did managed to get the license place on the van. I do believe that the van was stolen. I'll continue with the operation," Subaru said reporting to the chief. After the call ended, Katie handed the phone back and relaxed a bit more.

"You okay?" the bodyguard asked her.

"I'll be okay," she said calming down, "I'll have some tea later one at home."

"You are pretty brave."

"Before sped up, I was going to say something. I do want to stop by the fabric store in the mall to get some fabrics."

"After what happened?"

"I really don't mind. Besides I have a couple fashion projects I need to get done before Friday."

He sighed and headed towards the mall.

In the fabric store, Katie looked through her sketchbook at the design she made for her upcoming projects. She looked through the notes on which kind of fabrics to use and certain colors were possible. She saw some good fabric material and pulled it out to put it in the shopping cart.

Subaru who was near, just watched her get the fabrics she needed to buy. He was a bit annoyed that she still wanted to do this after what happened. He did smile to himself that this was pretty brave of her. She finished getting the fabrics and she saw some jewels and such to stick on the fabrics. She was running low on them so she got a big case of them and headed to the checkout.

"Did you find everything okay, Miss?" the clerk said.

"Yes, Thank you, I'll take 2 yards each on those fabrics."

The clerk nodded and went ahead and cut the fabrics at the length and put them together folded up. She wrote up the bill and Katie paid her.

"Thank you"

Outside the store towards the escalators, they finished what they needed to get and headed back to the car.

"That's a lot of fabric."

"I have some fabric at home. But I was also running low on fabrics and decided to get them along the fabrics I needed."

"Let me carry one of the bags."

"I can handle carrying them myself."

"Just hand me one of them."

Katie sighed and handed over one of the bags, "Thanks. It's really sweet of you."

Subaru blushed a bit at her comment. and reached the escalator. He got her to hold his arm as they headed down.

Just then the alarm sounded and people started thinking that there was a fire and started to run towards the exit. A sudden roar was heard through the mall and Katie knew it was a monster. She needed to transform… but how? This bodyguard is stuck to her 24/7.

"Carefully head to the exit. And take this stun gun with you. If you see anyone suspicious, use it." Subaru said. Katie thinks that he's going off to kill it. Subaru started to head to wear the monster is with his gun. Katie heard a woman calling out for her son. She looked back towards where Subaru was heading… That monster… It could be a human.

Katie headed to the exit and saw a restroom up ahead and went into the woman's. She got out her pendant, "Sun Harmonic, Make Up!"

Katie quickly transformed into her Senshi self. She had already upgraded from Eternal. Her hair was now lighter and bit longer. She ran towards the scene.

In the mall near the food court. Subaru can see the monster and glared.

"So You really think that you can disturb others and attack them?" he asked and shot at it. The monster cried out in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sun called out to him and got in front of him.

"I'm dealing with the monster." He told her.

"That monster is a human. Shooting at it will harm them as well. You can't just shoot at a monster to make things better for everyone. This is why we Sailor Guardians exist."

"What are you going to do?"

"Like with Sailor Moon, I can turn him back to normal. I don't know how this one became a monster in the first place and I guess it wasn't by choice. He was forcefully transformed."

Sun looked towards the monster who was struggling from the pain and summoned her rapier. "Solar Harmonic Sanctuary!"

With her rapier, she sent a stream of pure healing light towards the monster and the monster transformed back into a small boy with no damage. The boy was confused what happened and saw Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun!" he called and ran to her, "If you helped me, I thank you!"

"You're okay now," she said with a smile, "That's all that matters."

She looked towards Subaru. Can you please escort this child back to his mother? I did recall seeing her looking for him. I would appreciate it.

Subaru sighed and got the boy and took him outside. Sailor Sun disappeared and went back outside and became Katie again. She had the bags in her hands and saw Subaru coming out. The boy saw his mother and ran to her. She smiled seeing the two reunite after what happened. She would be relieved too if she was separated from her daughter.

"Did anything happen to you while I was in there?" Subaru asked her. Katie shook her head and they both headed to the car after everything was safe to go back inside the shopping center.

 **I finished this chapter earlyXD So it's posted today. Next week is Chapter 3 3**


	3. A New Resident

**Title: Always My Guardian Angel**

 **Summary: After moving into a new town with her daughter for Three Years, Katie faces a new challenge and realized she is the daughter of the new Prime Minister. But there are a lot more secrets being kept from one another**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: My Sweet Bodyguard.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: My Sweet Bodyguard. My character Katie is slightly different and older.**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 3: A New Resident**

While on the road, she remembered she needed to pick up Karie.

"There is one more stop," she said.

"One more?" he said a bit annoyed. How many more places does this girl need to go to?

"I needed to stop by the daycare. It's a few blocks from my apartment."

"Daycare? Is this one of your charity things?"

"No."

After a few minutes, Subaru pulled up to the curb in front of the daycare. To him it looked like a very friendly and hospitable place. A lot of little children were running around, playing games, and being on the swings.

Katie and Subaru got out of the car and headed inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hoshiyo," a woman said at the desk, "Picking up someone today?"

"Yeah," Katie said.

"Alright, go on ahead and sign here and you can go in. The little ones are taking their nap."

Katie signed her name in the sign out column.

"You have a kid?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain in the car," Katie said as she went in and saw her daughter napping on a mat cuddling in her blanket. The Teacher noticed she was there and nodded and Katie carefully picked up her sleeping girl and held her close.

Katie quietly headed out of the room and Subaru's face softened a bit. The smaller girl looked a bit identical to Katie. He offered to carry her so she let him. Karie stirred a bit but still snuggled in her blanket. After heading to the car, Subaru handed Karie to Katie and made sure they were fastened securely. Not only he now has to protect Katie, he'll have to protect this toddler.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Karie," Katie said, "She'll be three in a few months.

"What happened to her father?"

"He left before I got the chance to tell him about the pregnancy. We both met in the park cause he needed to tell me something. I had turned seventeen back then. I found out about the pregnancy the morning. Before I got the chance to tell him, he told me that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore and he left. He never came back."

"How did you manage?"

"I had help from my friends. Some of them were out of high school so they were able to babysit while I went to class. Even my neighbors that I have been close to watched over her sometimes. Karie is a very sweet and quiet girl. She tends to be very shy around new people but after a while, she'll warm up to you."

As soon as they got to her apartment, Subaru cautiously looked around as they headed into the apartment complex. As soon as they got into the unit, He looked around and took note It was very neat and organized. It was very homey and spacey.

Katie went and put Karie to bed so she can finish her nap.

"At first I expect to see a mess but you really keep things tidy."

"I do like to keep an organized apartment."

Subaru got out his phoned and called for Kaiji. After five minutes, Kaiji showed up.

"You really got a nice place, Miss Hoshiyo," Kaiji said before turning to Subaru, "The van you reported was indeed a stolen vehicle but it will make things harder to identify the suspects."

"Thanks, now we need to check this apartment," Subaru said and the two started searching for something. Katie sat down on the sofa and watched them look around. It really didn't take long for them to find something.

"I found it!" Subaru said and held something that looks to be an outlit. It was a different style to what she has and never realized it.

"I'll take it back to the station and have it annylized," he said and saw a sleeping toddler. "Who's the kid?"

"She never told us she's a mother," Subaru said.

"Sorry, I never thought of bringing her up. Her name is Karie." Katie told Kaiji and he nodded. After he left, Subaru got an apron on and went to fix up dinner.

"I did do some grocery shopping earlier today," Katie pointed out. He didn't say anything back but he looked nice in a cute apron. She went on her laptop computer and checked on some documents that needed to be approved and went ahead on that.

After thirty minutes, Karie woke up from her nap and saw Subaru in the kitchen and hid behind Katie.

"Don't be shy," Subaru told her. Karie looked towards her mother and Katie gave her a small pat.

"He's okay. He won't hurt you. He's a good guy," she said and Katie slowly came out of hiding but still stayed cautious.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?"

"Once she gets used to you, she'll probably be able to speak a normal conversation."

Karie could smell the delicious food cooking. It's different from her mother's cooking, but somewhere close to Makoto's cooking.

"Dinner?" Karie asked.

"It will be ready in a few minutes," Subaru told her calmly.

"Why don't you go ahead and wash up for dinner," Katie told the little toddler and she went to go wash her hands. Katie went ahead and cleared off the table and set her laptop on the counter away from the area Subaru was using and placed some plates and silverware on the placemats and napkins.

"Thanks Kiyoko," Subaru said.

"You don't have to keep calling me by that name," Katie said with a smile, "A lot of my friends call me 'Katie' which has a similar meaning like 'Kiyoko'. Both names do mean _Pure_. Except for the _ko_ part on my real name."

"Oh, sorry," he said slightly blushing.

"It's fine," Katie said as she poured some strawberry juice into a small plastic cup with a lid and reusable straw and sat on Karie's placemat.

After Subaru finished dishing up dinner, the doorbell rang and Subaru went to get it to make sure there is no intruder. He looked through the peephole to see a young man with some boxes.

"Looks like my things have arrived," Subaru said to himself. That's right, he's gonna be living here.

Katie really enjoyed her dinner. It was a lot better than her cooking but pretty much tied with Makoto's.

"Is it good?" Subaru asked as he watched her.

"It's really good" she said as she put another spoonful of pasta into her mouth. Subaru smiled at her comment

Karie was enjoying it as much as her mother. She savored each bite.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Katie asked. Subaru shook his head so he can let them relax more.

'Since Subaru moved in here, I'll go ahead and get that extra dresser out from the storage closet for him to use' Katie thought as she excused herself. Karie went to go play in her room and Katie went to get the dresser set out. Even though it was heavy, Katie was able to easily move it since it was on wheels. She cleaned and wiped out the drawers so it would be dust free. Since there was no other bed and she'll have to get an air mattress from the store, she set it in her room. Subaru looked to see what she was doing.

"It's not much but I'll let you use it," she said as she set it next to her dresser, "Sadly I don't have an air mattress and I'll have to order one."

"It'll be fine," Subaru said.

After a couple hours, Katie got Karie to bed and she went to take a bath. She washed and conditioned her long hair and after she rinsed she sat in the hot water and relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling and played today's events in her head.

'A man threatened me with a gun. I found out that my real father is the new prime minister. I've been assigned a personal bodyguard. I'm happy and all that I have finally met my real father. I just have so many questions for him,' she thought, 'It would be a matter of time before they know I have a lot of secrets. They will know that I am a Sailor Guardian and a reincarnation. I sense that someone is behind this and he's not of this world. I will have to fight again. It was different when I had to save that kid earlier today. There is a matter of time before they put two and two together if they find out I disappeared on them to fight as Sailor Sun. I have to be very careful. I can't put Karie in danger with the current situation. I'll have to give one of the Inner Senshi a call to take care of her for a while. Karie loves them as her aunts.'

After fifteen more minutes in the bath, she drained the tub and dried off. She got into her pajamas which are a pair of shorts and a tank top. She placed some bath items and shampoo she got for guests (The good kind, not the hotel shampoos) and set it on a mini shelf near the bathtub so Subaru can use them.

She even set some extra towels and washcloths next the shampoo and body wash.

'That's taken care of,' she thought as she exited out of the bathroom and placed the towel into the hamper. She saw Subaru already ready for bed. He was wearing some pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"We should get some sleep," he said, "You do have classes tomorrow, right?"

"Only one in the afternoon," she said as she sat down on the bed and started combing her hair.

"I'm going to sleep," he said and got into bed and lied down. After a bit he was sound asleep. Katie braided her long hair and lied down next to him but was facing away. She turned off the lamp and the only lights that were light in the apartment complex were nightlights. After that, she was sound asleep.

 **That's the end of Chapter 3. More to come later.**

 **I also recently celebrated my Birthday~! I feel so old. My birthday was on the 17** **th** **of December.**


	4. Boyfriend?

**Title: Always My Guardian Angel**

 **Summary: After moving into a new town with her daughter for Three Years, Katie faces a new challenge and realized she is the daughter of the new Prime Minister. But there are a lot more secrets being kept from one another**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: My Sweet Bodyguard.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: My Sweet Bodyguard. My character Katie is slightly different and older.**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 4: Boyfriend?**

It was morning and Katie was the first to wake up. She looked at her clock and it said it was 7:00. As she started to move, she felt someone hugging her. She carefully turned around and saw Subaru very close to her and had his arms around her. This caused her to blush a bit.

Not wanting to wake him up, she carefully wriggled out of his hug and got out of bed. She headed over to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She had promised that she would have someone else watch over Karie for awhile so she got her senshi communitor in the guise of a cell phone. The only guardian that seems to be avaible is Usagi. Everyone else was busy with their normal lives. Ami studying abroad in Germany, Makoto competing in a cooking competition to help get her, her very own restaurant, Rei traveling the world, and Minako in Paris doing some acting gig. She pressed the pink colored button for Sailor Moon's communicator. She sees Usagi's face.

"Hey Usagi," Katie said, not so loud to wake up the entire apartment.

"What's going on?" USagi asked.

"I was wondering if you and Mamoru can do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Do you think you two can take Karie in for a couple weeks. There is an important matter I'm dealing with. I'll spare you the details another time."

"Usagi who's that?" Mamoru who just happened to walk into the room.

"It's Katie," she told him, "She wants us to take Karie in for awhile."

"I wouldn't mind," he said, "Chibiusa can use the company."

"Can you guys come here in the next few hours?" Katie asked.

"Sure thing," Mamoru said, "I'll be there soon."

After the conversation, Katie put her communicator into her bag and headed to Karie's room. She gently shook her and the small girl woke up and smiled seeing her mother there.

"Morning Mommy," she said.

"Morning Sweetie," Katie said, "Would you like to visit your Aunt Usagi and Uncle Mamo?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's get you packed up," she said as she got out a suitcase and they packed her bag, "You're allowed to bring a couple toys with you."

Karie picked out her two favorite toys from the toy bin and placed them into her small backpack.

It wasn't long until Subaru finally woke up to see Katie out of bed. Hoping she wasn't kidnapped, he sprung out of bed and went to look for her in the apartment and saw her in Karie's room helping her pack.

"What's going on?" Subaru asked.

"Karie is going to be spending some time with a couple friends of mine."

"I wouldn't mind protecting her," Subaru said.

"I know but if she's alone and the ones who are after me and my father find out about her or see her with us, it could put her in danger. I already spoke with my friend Usagi and her husband about it and they agree to take her in for a couple weeks."

Subaru sighed and nodded. It might be best for Karie to be with some other people for awhile, "Go ahead."

Subaru went to go change and then headed into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Breakfast was pretty quiet. Katie was working on her laptop to review some online work and designs from the fashion and science departments so she can give her honest opinions and tips. She does this every day. She doesn't give deadlines to anyone but let them work to their own pace. Her grandfather did that with his employees when he was the head of his three departments.

After finishing she reached over to her school bag and got out her artist tablet and stylist and plugged it in to her laptop. She loves art and is hoping to start up an art department for aspiring artists who want to do studio art as a way to do charity. There were a few empty floors that they mainly use for storage.

"You seem to enjoy your work so much," Subaru said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You never even thought of marriage?"

"I still haven't thought of it," Katie said. She's afraid that if she starts dating again, she would get rejected soon after. "What about you?"

"I'm already engaged to be married," he said. Katie stopped working and felt her chest tightened a bit but she shrugged it off and continued working.

"That's nice," she muttered. She didn't know why her heart stopped for just a moment. Does she have a crush on him? She mentally growled at herself for thinking such thing.

After a few hours, Mamoru came and picked up Karie to take her back to Tokyo for awhile. Subaru didn't feel suspicious of the Earth Prince at all. To him, it was like he could trust him.

"You two are friends?"

"Mamoru is a good friend to me and to everyone else," she said, "I didn't meet him until Christmas four years ago. He was at Harvard University when I started high school at Juuban for my second year."

Once they reached the college, they headed to class.

"What do you have today?"

"Just French," she said, "I've learned the language a bit with my grandma's friend who visited a lot when I was young. I was pretty lonely at my grandfather's house. I was homeschooled for my grade school years and first two years of Middle school. I wanted to learn French so my grandmother's close friend and penpal came all the way from Paris to teach me. I learned so much. So taking this class would be easy and I hope to learn more words."

"You want to visit Paris one day?"

"Someday," she said.

They went into a classroom and Subaru introduced himself as the new transfer student. They sat down together in a seat and class started.

At the fashion club, the members were working harder than usual. Katie knows the drama club didn't have anyone to make costumes for them. She volunteered to make them costumes for their upcoming play. There were some costumes already finished and they look custom made and different than the usual costumes other people make. The drama club was going to do their dress rehearsals soon.

"Katie, would you like to go ahead and take these costumes over to the drama club? I do believe they are in the rehearsal room," the president said.

"Of course," Katie said.

"Also Kosugi and Midori were wondering if you would like to be apart of the play. One of their actors has a major family crisis going on and had to drop out for the semester to take care of it. They want you to take her place."

"Sure," Katie said and the two went on to the drama club.

"So I'm a temporary member of the drama club for the play."

"When is the play premiering?"

"Next month," Katie said, "I know their scripts are long but I am a fast learner and I believe that I can memorize the script in 2 weeks. I took some lessons from my friend Minako since she can act and sing and dance."

In the drama club, Midori came to greet them.

"Katie thank you so much for making our costumes."

"I'm glad we can be of help. I've been told you need me for a role?"

"Two roles," Mirodi said and became silent. She was looking at Subaru who was right behind Katie.

"What's wrong?"

"Who is this?" She asked. Katie turns her head to Subaru and then back to Midori.

"His name is Subaru. He's my friend who just transferred here…" She started.

"Actually I'm her boyfriend," Subaru corrected. Katie became confused and looked at him with a look saying: 'What?'

"Boyfriend?" Katie muttered.

"Isn't that right, Sweetie?" Subaru asked her as he put his arm around her and whispered into her ear only that she could hear, "Just play along."

"Uh, yeah," she said. 'He better have some excuse.'

"Awwww he's so cool!" the members said, a little jealous that Katie has a handsome guy for a boyfriend.

"And as you know, she's my girlfriend. I do ask the guys to not steal her from me," Subaru said.

Katie hung the finished costumes on the rack. She looked at the costumes she made for the actress who had to leave. They were a bit big for her and longer. Katie was a bit petite in size and much thinner. She would have to adjust the costumes a bit so make them the right size for her.

The script handler gave her the script for the play. It had the highlighted lines for her parts so she'll have to look them over at home.

"Hey Katie!" a larger woman with glassed said as she came walking to the blonde.

"Hey Kosugi!" Katie said with a smile. Sometimes Kosugi scares her a bit but they ended up being good friends

Kosugi turned to see Subaru, "Prince!"

Katie blinked as she looked towards Subaru. He does look like a prince but a bit arrogant. She placed the script in her bag and came to Midori.

"I'm going to go ahead and get the rest of the costumes. I'll take these two back to my place to alter them so they can fit me."

"Alright. Be sure to look over the script this week. We'll need you for rehearsals soon."

"Will do!"

Later on that night, both Katie and Subaru headed on back to Katie's apartment. Katie was a bit exhausted from earlier.

"Subaru, Why did you tell them that I was your girlfriend?" she wondered.

"It would give good cover for me being around you all the time," he answered.

"That makes sense."

"Now we'll have to act like we're a couple," he said.

"I know I dated before but I never acted like a flirt around guys."

He placed his hand on her should and used the other hand to caress the side of her face, "Call me something loving like 'Darling' or 'Sweetheart' or …."

Soon a car came to a screeching halt and Katie got behind Subaru.

"Katie, go find some place to hide," he said and Katie went to hide behind a large car which is owned by one of her neighbors.

Subaru saw three men approaching him. Katie peaked through the car windows, not attracting any attention to herself and saw some black glow on their foreheads. She squinted her eyes a bit to see the glow clearly… A black sun mark.

'Black Sun?' she wondered, 'Is someone from the sun after me?'

 **Ooooh Clifhanger. I'll continue later on this afternoon. I've been in the writing mood lately.**


	5. Fallin in Love?

**Title: Always My Guardian Angel**

 **Summary: After moving into a new town with her daughter for Three Years, Katie faces a new challenge and realized she is the daughter of the new Prime Minister. But there are a lot more secrets being kept from one another**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: My Sweet Bodyguard.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: My Sweet Bodyguard. My character Katie is slightly different and older.**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 5: Fallin in Love?**

 _He placed his hand on her should and used the other hand to caress the side of her face, "Call me something loving like 'Darling' or 'Sweetheart' or …."_

 _Soon a car came to a screeching halt and Katie got behind Subaru._

" _Katie, go find some place to hide," he said and Katie went to hide behind a large car which is owned by one of her neighbors._

 _Subaru saw three men approaching him. Katie peaked through the car windows, not attracting any attention to herself and saw some black glow on their foreheads. She squinted her eyes a bit to see the glow clearly… A black sun mark._

' _Black Sun?' she wondered, 'Is someone from the sun after me?'_

Katie's eyes were wide at the sight of the marks. Now this involves her a lot more. Whoever is in command is after her. She tries to figure a way to transform to help Subaru but she didn't want to cause attention with the light.

Just then two of the three men ran off into the can and drove away fast, leaving behind one of them who ended up getting handcuffed but Subaru.

"I'll go ahead and contact the section chief. Katie are you okay?" Subaru asked turning towards her.

Katie looked a bit shook up but gave a nod, "I'll be alright"

After the man was taken into custody, both Subaru and Katie went into the apartment and Katie sat down on the couch, hugging her legs to her chest. Subaru dialed the section chief.

"The suspect isn't talking huh?... Yes, I'll continue with the operation," Subaru said to Katsuragi on the phone. After hanging up, he looked over at Katie who was staring down at the floor in thought.

'Looks like they didn't get anything…' Katie thought. She was only startled after the incident. She has been attacked several times before while in high school but only by villains from space.

"Hey! Katie!" Subaru called causing Katie to come back. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine," she said looking away.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're not," he said, "most people who get attacked will get upset."

Katie looked up at him but wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not good at this. But Its okay to be upset."

Usually Subaru would be stern with her but somehow he has changed around her. He's nice now. Subaru brought her in for a hug and Katie lets him. She now feels more safe in his arms somehow.

"I won't get angry if you cry," Subaru told her.

"I'm not going to…" Katie said. Subaru smiled at her comment as he continued to hug her.

"Well we should head to bed now. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Katie said, "Sorry we didn't get that Air mattress for you today."

"It's fine. We can sleep in the same bed again tonight, besides, hugging you feels nice."

"Like you did last night?" Katie asked blushing.

"Haha, you're cute!"

"Hey, stop teasing me." Katie said as she prepared herself for bed. After awhile, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Katie felt Subaru's arm around her like the night before. Instead of trying to get out of bed, she let herself sleep in a bit more.

Somehow she felt a strange feeling in her chest when she's in Subaru's arms. She knows he is engaged to someone else but…. Could it be that she is starting to like him?

That later afternoon in the drama club room, Katie was working on some of the costumes that needed to be done. She had learned more from the script earlier that morning. Right now, the only people in the room are her and Subaru.

"Where is everyone?" Subaru asked.

"Vocal training." Katie responded.

"I see."

Just then Midori came into the room with a young Chinese man.

"Hi Katie!" Midori smiled as she saw her.

"Hey Midori," Katie said, "Who is he?"

"Oh. This is Wang, he just transferred here from China. He wants to join the drama club!"

'Just as I got a bodyguard, we now have a new student this soon? And joined the same group as me? Something isn't right here….' Katie thought.

"It's night to meet you," Katie said.

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you too!" Wang said as they shook hands and made his way to shake hands with Subaru.

"Hah?!" Subaru winced. Katie turned towards him and looked concerned.

"Subaru! Are you okay?" Katie asked as she went to him.

"Just a strange feeling in my right arm…" he said.

"Sorry, I guess I have a shocking personality," Wang said.

"Everyone is outside at the moment doing some vocal exercises."

"Let's go and meet them," Midori said and the two left the room.

"There is something about that Wang guy I don't like"

'I couldn't agree more.'

"Don't you have any vocal training?"

"I don't normally do it but I do it sometimes. I do need to get these costumes finished up before we have to start with dress rehearsals."

Subaru gave a nod and picked up the script to look at it.

"Love and Lonliness?"

"Yup."

"Who are you playing in this?"

"I'm a sailor and servant of Princess Elizabeth"

"I think you'll make a much better as a princess," he smirked.

"You don't have to make a lot of opinions about me," Katie said as she finished stitching.

"You're good at sewing."

"I do make my own clothes," Katie smiled.

"How long have you been sewing."

"I've been sewing for ten years. My grandma taught me when she was around before leaving on another trip."

"She travels?"

"Yeah. She's writes about places and experiences for a magazine company she works for. Whenever she came around, she would give me a ride on her motorcycle around Kyoto or Tokyo. I mainly grew up in Kyoto with my grandfather and nanny."

"You moved to Tokyo afterwards?"

"Yeah, after my grandpa passed, I wanted to go to school. The high school close to my old home was really expensive so I moved to Tokyo and attended high school there."

"I see. Does your grandmother know about Karie?"

"Yeah. She wasn't happy at first when I became pregnant with Karie but soon came to love Karie. She got really excited to become a great grandmother."

"Oh."

"Okay, we're getting off topic from the play." Katie laughed.

"Yeah. So what is it about?"

"It's something like Romeo and Juliet. Two lovers from two families that hate each other and everyone doesn't approve their relationship. Instead of a death scene in the end, it would have a happy ending."

"Ah. So not a tragedy?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth and Richard learned of their feelings for each other. They are side by side from beginning to end."

"Feelings…." Subaru wondered. Katie looked at him curiously.

"I've never been in love," Subaru said.

"Subaru…"

"It's difficult"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Katie said.

"Ever since I was a kid, I knew I wouldn't marry for love. I had to marry the girl that's chosen for me."

Katie looked back towards the costumes she was making, 'Must have been rough for him to not be able to fall in love...'

 **To be continued…**


End file.
